ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mickey's PhilharMagic (extended version)
This is the extended version of Mickey's PhilharMagic that will be at Tokyo Disneyland. This is gonna have additional characters as well; and because of that, it will be performed in the style of Disney on Ice's 100 Years of Magic. Notes and changes *Pluto, Chip and Dale, Sora, Kairi, and Riku will join Donald as main characters. Plot As guests are on their way to the theater, they pick up their 3D opera glasses, view the posters, and look at the props from the Disney films. Goofy and Pluto check in to see if everybody is ready. Minnie then tells everyone not to eat, drink, smoke, or use flash photography or videography during the show. As the show starts, she lets everyone to put on their 3D opera glasses and presents Mickey and his PhilharMagic orchestra to the stage. Minnie asks Mickey where Donald, Chip 'n' Dale, Sora, Kairi, and Riku are. But then Goofy opens the curtains, but the stage stays empty save for a pedestal and a bed where Donald and friends are sleeping. Mickey tells Donald to unpack the instruments and not to touch his sorcerer hat. And Donald does it. Jose gets his guitar, while Clara Cluck, the frog, Chip and Dale, Pluto, and Panchito are being prepared to sing. But then Donald gets tempted to steal Mickey's hat which he wants to try on. The instruments do a little warm-up, but then rebel. The flute plays'' "The Mickey Mouse Club March". Donald tries to bully the flute and throws the flute in front of the viewers. Then, the instruments get Donald and his friends. The gang travels through musical worlds of ''Beauty and the Beast, The Princess and the Frog, Lilo and Stitch, The Little Mermaid, Moana,'' The Lion King'', Toy Story ''series, Cinderella'', Tangled,'' Peter Pan'','' Aladdin'','' and ''Frozen. ''But as Donald and his friends try to retrieve the hat, Olaf tries it on. Then everything changes back to the orchestra. Donald then gives the baton to Mickey, and then Donald and his friends get trapped and stuck in some musical instruments as Mickey plays the last few notes of "The Mickey Mouse Club March". Then the instruments that trap Donald and his friends shoot them into the wall. And Donald and his friends struggle on the wall to get themselves out of the holes. Goofy advises the guests to put their opera glasses into the containers as they exit the theater while the Disney on Ice finale version of "Let's Rock the Mouse" plays out. Characters and their films *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Chip and Dale *Sora, Kairi & Riku (Kingdom Hearts) (TDL version) Disney film segments *Jiminy Cricket (walkaround), the Blue Fairy, Pinocchio, and the puppets (Pinocchio) *Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip (Beauty and the Beast) *Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, and Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Ariel and Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Moana *Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu (from The Lion King) *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and Jessie (from the Toy Story series) *Cinderella and Prince Charming (Cinderella) *Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful and Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore, Piglet and Tigger (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Rapunzel and Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Peter Pan, Wendy, and Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Aladdin and Jasmine, Magic Carpet, Iago, and the Genie (Aladdin) *Anna, Olaf, and Elsa (Frozen) Worlds *The Beast's dining room *Ariel's cove *The Savannah *China *Cinderella's castle *Mine and Woodland *Hundred Acre Wood *Big Ben *Agrabah *Arendelle *Elsa's Snow Palace Songs *"The Mickey Mouse Club March" *"When You Wish Upon a Star" (Disney on Ice version) - Jiminy Cricket *"I've Got No Strings" (Disney on Ice version) - Pinocchio *"Be Our Guest" (2017 version) - Lumiere *"Down in New Orleans" - Tiana *"Part of Your World" - Ariel *"How Far I'll Go" - Moana *"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" - Simba, Zazu, Nala ft. Timon and Pumbaa *"So This is Love" *"Heigh-Ho" - Dwarfs *"Winnie the Pooh Theme Song" - Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore, Piglet and Tigger *"I See the Light" - Rapunzel and Flynn *"You Can Fly" *"A Whole New World" - Aladdin and Jasmine *"Friend Like Me" - Genie *"Feelings You've Got to Hide" (from Side Show) - Anna as Violet and Elsa as Daisy Posters Original Posters *Mickey's Philharmagic poster with Maestro Mickey Mouse *Willie the Whale *Hades Sings the Torches *Genie Sings the Blues *Ariel's Coral Group *An Evening with Wheezy New Posters *Clara Cluck's Opera *The Seven Dwarfs' Yodel Time Concert *Disney Dreamers Festival - This poster features Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack, Baloo, Mowgli, King Louie, and the Vultures from ''The Jungle Book, Panchito and Joe from The Three Caballeros, Clarice, and the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. *The Songs of Arendelle (as a tribute to For the First Time in Forever: A Frozen Celebration) Disney on Ice posters *''Disney's Jungle Adventures on Ice'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Princess Classics'' *''Toy Story 2'' *''Monsters Inc.'' Queue displays *Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, featherdusters, bottles, jars, and a rose *brooms *a treasure chest with jewelry *It's a Small World dolls *Cinderella's ball gown and glass slipper *Genie's lamp, and Magic Carpet *Andy's toys *Snowflake and Anna's music pendant *props from Disney on Ice's 100 Years of Magic Merchandise There is a shop by the attraction at Tokyo Disneyland called "Mickey's Harmony Faire" and in the other parks, the shop will be called "The Magical World Faire" inspired by The Magical World of Disney on Ice. *Mickey's PhilharMagic program brochures *Disney pins *Disney dolls *Bags *Lunchboxes *Pens *soundtrack CD from the show *Disney's Sing-Along Songs videos *Mickey's Fun Songs videos *Posters Voice cast for this attraction *Takashi Aoyagi: Mickey Mouse *Yuko Mizutani: Minnie Mouse *Roko Takazawa: Chip *Minoru Ibana: Dale *Yu Shimaka: Goofy *Bill Farmer: Pluto *Koichi Yamadera: Donald Duck, Stitch, and Genie (speaking) *Matt Vogel: Jiminy Cricket (speaking) *Carroll Spinney: Jiminy Cricket (singing) *Rosalyn Landor: The Blue Fairy *Michael Welch: Pinocchio (archive footage) *Ewan McGregor: Lumiere *Chris Sanders: Stitch *Jodi Benson: Ariel *Auili'i Cravalho: Moana *Jason Weaver: Simba *Yuji Mitsuya: Timon *Atomu Kobayashi: Pumbaa *Rowan Atkinson: Zazu *Donny Osmond: Li Shang *Jim Cummings: Winnie the Pooh & Tigger *Travis Oates: Piglet *Peter Cullen: Eeyore *Ilene Woods: Cinderella *William Phipps: Prince Charming *Brad Kane: Aladdin *Lea Salonga: Jasmine *Gilbert Gotfried: Iago *Robin Williams: Genie (using his archive "Friend Like Me" vocal track) *Haley Joel Osment: Sora *Adam Wylie: Peter Pan *Frank Welker: Marahute *K-La Rivera: Anna *Josh Gad: Olaf *Liz Callaway: Elsa *more coming soon Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Disney attractions Category:Ohio Disney Community Resort Category:Disney shows Category:Theatre